


End of humanity

by karla90



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Dark!Sam Carter, Drama, Dystopia, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Established Relationship, F/F, Illustrations, Matriarchy, Pheromones, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: AU for SG-1 114 Hathor episode. Sam doesn't feel she betrayed humanity, on the contrary — she saved it and gave another chance.





	End of humanity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Конец человечества](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566935) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



Her Queen is beautiful. Sam even doesn't believe, that once tried to kill her, but now it's in the distant past. Hathor trusts Sam so much that allows her to be in her chambers. But Sam will never forget their first meeting when Hathor applied her rough "magic" — pheromones. And the whole base fell to her feet but a few dozens of women. And when Sam was ready to fire a burst into Hathor's body, Hathor opened her eyes and began to speak, and then calmly rose from the water, as if not at the gunpoint, and showed them, the Chosen, as she would call them later, real magic — she told them about the world, she could build on the Earth and where women won't be afraid of men.

Sam was the first, who laid down her arms. The Stargate Command base left under the Hathor's rule, but all women served her voluntarily. So her first outpost on the Earth appeared. Of course, Sam hesitated, but not long: she remembered all her life, all her fears, and realized she was ready to die for the world where they wouldn't exist. And now Hathor's going for the regular Council of System Lords. On her way, she'll stop for Sam could observe the black hole in the Milky Way center from the best viewpoint.

Daniel's here too, near Hathor's throne, looking at Hathor with a devoted smile, quite as then, at the very beginning. Devotion beyond doubt. Guaranteed safety of Earth women. Does Sam doubt her choice? Would she have done other way? For many years, Sam gives herself the only answer and quite sincerely. The hard truth is that life without fear is worth the destruction of humanity. In its former kind. Evolution's cruel, Sam thinks, but also is inescapable and inevitable, like any law of nature. Now the Earth prospers under the Queen's protection. Already not the first generation of girls grows without fears that haunted their foremothers the whole history. And, looking at the serene children's faces, Sam doesn't regret anything. Warfare teaches to accept inevitable losses. And Sam doesn't feel she betrayed humanity, on the contrary — she saved it and gave another chance.

Sometimes Hathor stays alone with Sam and even takes off her ribbon device to caress Sam with both of her palms, and Sam moans in her inhumanly strong hands, while Hathor’s eyes are shining with molten gold, like two suns, and her lips are whispering "You are our" or Sam only seems. Sam presses her lips to Hathor's full breast, taking Hathor's nipple into her mouth, and now Hathor's leaning back, opening. Her breath and body have an amazing, special aroma. Or her pheromones affect women such way — surround Hathor with the thin, barely perceptible, haze of appeal? Sam kneads Hathor's breast in her palms, while Hathor’s hand goes between Sam's thighs and inside. Sam's swinging on Hathor's fingers, continuing to caress Hathor's nipples, and this double fullness — above and below — echoes, increasing sensations as if connecting her with the world, even more than before. Hathor's fingers slide out, and Sam groans, following them. Fingers come back, fill her stronger, more insistently. Sam continues to groan flatly, going onto and wriggling, squeezing inside. This torture seems will never end, but Hathor begins to move her hand rougher, tougher, opens her palm and finds Sam's clitoris with her thumb, pressing and rubbing. Sam's squeezing, thinking of nothing and is moving forward: with each movement, reality steps back further and further until there are only the hot and heavy pulse in her underbelly, aroma, and fullness... And it covers Sam so much she cries out. And then she lies under Hathor's gaze with her legs spread but not embarrassed at all. Now such relationship embarrasses no one. Men are for procreation, women — for pleasure, the simple and clear order of things as if always was. And only a few in the galaxy know all could have happened other way.

Arranging her uniform in front of indifferent male guards, Sam casts a look into the black space in the observation window — they are already out of the hyper and will soon arrive. Calming warmth is spreading over her body. Every time Hathor as if drinks out anxiety, remaining no mark of it. One day she even offered to get rid of memories if they would be too annoying, but Sam refused. Like the rest of women. These are their battle scars that are invisible but don't allow them to forget what they fought for and what acquired. And the memory of the old world: books, movies, music will remain likewise — for new generations.

_November 8-9, 2018_

**Author's Note:**

> [Illustration by author](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ixjwpoi3mcfmu6i/end_of_humanity_by_karla90-dcs7dq2.jpg) 
> 
> Inspired by Hathor's behavior, compared with social insects in the show: "queen bee", "nest", pheromones, and that fertile males of social insects participate in reproduction, but don't compete for sex.


End file.
